


Tea and Cream

by runningscissors



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Crack Relationships, F/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningscissors/pseuds/runningscissors
Summary: "The rumour had been circulating around for decades, that the Grey Lady had posed naked for a muggle painter when she had been alive."
Kudos: 3





	Tea and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #5 for rairpare_shorts @ livejournal in 2009. Re-discovered when cleaning out dropbox folder.

He ached for her. He’s never wanted anything the way he wanted her, and it’s all Roger Davies's fault.

The rumour had been circulating around for decades that the Grey Lady had posed naked for a muggle painter when she had been alive. No one believed it of course; the sad-looking woman that drifted around the castle, would never in a million years have done anything like that.

But that bloody Roger Davies came across her picture in a muggle art textbook over the summer, and when school began that year, he'd promptly showed all the boys in his year – including Cedric.

Cedric had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life; her rosy cheeks, her long dark hair pulled from her face, her thin curved frame draped across the lounge, the hollow of her neck so elegantly defined, her skin so pale it looked like the cream he put in his tea every morning. It was his undoing.

And that night was the first of many, many nights where Cedric dreamed of the Grey Lady. Dreamed of touching her everywhere, trailing his fingers along that pale cream skin. 

It’s not necrophilia to dream of fucking a dead girl, right?


End file.
